Firestorm
by Midnight.Star1
Summary: Heyla, everyone! Midnight.Star here, and I came up with this on a whim, but it's got spoilers for "Brightly Burning." Just a look at Lan in those last moments... Please review... Thank you.


Hello, minna-san! For those of you who haven't read "Brightly Burning," I strongly recommend you to read it, and only read this fic if you want to spoil pretty much all of it. ^_^ Just a friendly warning…  
  
Anyhoo, thank you all for those who have been reviewing my only Misty fic, and possibly my other fics. I have checked up on "By Candle's Light," and realized the chapters aren't turning out very long, and I don't prefer writing tiny chapters, so the next one may be out in awhile. ^_^* Please keep reviewing, however, because I love all of you who do! It means a lot to me personally, and it's encouraging! **HINT HINT** Thank you, and enjoy.  
  
~Midnight.Star~  
  
a.k.a. Evandi and the Companion Hyreli  
  
  
  
  
  
My Darling, My Darling…  
  
  
  
It was those Dark Servants that led me to the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heralds have high expectations. Devils riding demon horses, spread all over Karse. In Hardorn, white witch-horses, despised for what they are and the riders they carry. And in Valdemar. The symbol of the nation's hope. Children run up, before catching themselves cautiously, to watch a Herald ride by on their majestic Companion, who act more human than the horses they take the shape of.  
  
I never asked to be a Herald. A merchant's lousiest son, a Herald? Don't get me wrong, I didn't say I never wanted to be a Herald, I just didn't expect it. Although somehow, I always felt I had another life waiting for me, a refuge. Those emotions were soon hidden under the effects of Tyron and his friends, stirring the Gifts that would be the end of Karsite forces someday, the Gifts that would lead to a horror worse than all those who died that day. Including me. But I did not weep for myself. I lay, sprawled over the body of my Companion, closing my eyes from the crossbow bolt locked in her chest.  
  
Heralds fled from the battlefield, lucky to be on the side with those who possessed Foresight. Karsite priests roared hatred, voices faltering at the height and velocity of the inferno. I knew Pol was trying to reach me, I knew Satiran was straining to get to the spot where we were. I could hear fellow Heralds shout warnings, flashes of white taking off at a terrifying speed, heading for the very safety of Haven itself. Their sun-priests cried premature victory, only to be stopped by towers of conflagration, reducing them to nothing but ash. Not even metal or bone was to survive.  
  
The dragon roared inside me, it took one glance at Kalira's white coat, unmoving, beneath me, to break its chains. Once free, he shot around the mountain, hungry for life, for blood, for fuel… for death. And I would give it all the death it wanted, on one condition. That it would take me, too. It would take me to Kalira in the heavens, I realized my voice was speaking.  
  
"No… I'm coming, lovely…!" Pain shot through my body, worse than headaches, worse than death itself, flames began licking the mountainside clean. Who had ever heard of someone becoming lifebonded to their Companion? It is a terrible fate, for enemies have learned that killing a Companion is often preceded with the death of the Herald. Can you even imagine…?  
  
The mountain lay barren for thousands of years after that day, I've been told. In a whole, one can see nothing but ruin where my Gift shattered me, broke me, broke others… Charred rocks and black stumps scar the quiet mountain, and even the birds refuse to sing. Tranquility reigns where the ashes of thousands of bodies lay, the tale is still told of the legendary Herald Lavan Firestorm, and the Companion legions died for.  
  
I just… I hope Valdemar will understand. I certainly don't.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Bell tolls in Haven. Kalira, I shall find you among the stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think! This is my first attempt at a Lan fic, I'd really like some feedback. Thank you.  
  
~Midnight.Star~ 


End file.
